The Seventh Blade
by HakushoRurouni
Summary: The Heartless weren't defeated, they just retreated to gather new allies. Sora and co. aren't going to be enough to take out this new threat, but now, with all the worlds in a universal struggle with the Heartless, will new warriors emerge to help? R&R!
1. Character Bios

Okay, this is HakushoRurouni with a KH fic. As you can probably already see, the main characters in this story will be original characters, however Sora being the Keybearer has got to make an appearance. So with that in mind I'll try to have the other KH characters in the story as often as possible.

The Seventh Blade- Character Bios

Kythe- A lighthearted, happy-go-lucky boy, who was, at age 12 orphaned due to an attack by the unknown aliens. He was taken in by a sword master, named Adoy. Now at age 17, his master's old age finally getting the better of him, his happy-go-lucky attitude gone, he is out for revenge on the alien creatures that started the whole affair.

Classification- Sword Master

Height- 5'10"

Weight-150 lbs.

Hair color- steel gray

Eye color- light blue/green

Favorite quote- **_"Tell me, what's it like to live in a constant haze of stupidity?"_**

Kit- A serious martial artist, he was taken in by a mysterious alien race when he was less than a month old, due to the fact that his parents had left him to die in the desert village they lived in. While living with the ancient and wise Predators, they taught him every form of self-defense known to them. Because the race hunted the most deadly creatures in the universe, he was also taught to wield all of their weapons, however, his specialty is his dual disks, which can cut through anything and are as light as a feather. He is 16 and the youngest of the trio of heroes.

Classification-Disk Master

Height-5'10"

Weight-155 lbs.

Hair color-blonde

Eye color-cobalt blue

Favorite quote- **_"Experience is one thing you can't get for nothing."_**

Seraph- The comic relief of the trio, while he is the oldest, Seraph keeps a very optimistic outlook on life and everything in it. His mother was abandoned by his father and with her dying breaths, she begged the Predators to take him in. They did, and while in training on the Predator planet, he met Kit. The two are like brothers and are nearly unstoppable when they fight together. Unlike Kit, Seraph based all of his training on the Predators main weapon, the staff. He is 19 and is the accidental role model for the group.

Classification-Staff Master

Height-6'1"

Weight-150 lbs.

Hair color-dark black

Eye color- crimson red

Favorite quote-**_ "If God didn't want me to do it, he would have stopped me!"_**

Dess- Probably the only girl in Hirosaki that can fight. She had been friends with Kythe, but then, suddenly he disappeared. When the news about his parents' deaths reached her and that Kythe had mysteriously vanished, Dess realized that her friend was still alive. Although she hasn't seen Kythe for five years, she has never given up hope that she will see him again. And now, with the invasion of the aliens and the addition of the Heartless, what better time to start looking for him than the present.

Classification-Twin Blade

Height-5'6"

Weight-110 lbs.

Hair color-black with brown highlights

Eye color-dark brown

Favorite quote- **_"The best man for the job is a woman."_**

Miako- One of the many females in Nagashima that has joined the war effort in order to escape the life of abuse she faced with her drunken parents. Above all however, Miako left to see new sites and a new life. When her regiment stops in Hirosaki, she spots a woman who is being attacked by the Heartless. Being the Good Samaritan she is, she goes to help and ends up meeting Dess who is likewise helping the woman. When introductions are made, the two become fast friends and Miako encourages Dess to join her regiment. Now they are both on the adventure of their lives.

Classification-Whip Specialist

Height-5'7"

Weight-112 lbs.

Hair color-Reddish/brown

Eye color-green

Favorite quote- **_"I can resist anything but temptation."_**

Christine- Another of the many females who join the war effort to escape their previous occupations. Before she joined her regiment in Nagashima she was a harassed brothel girl. Fed up with her "job" she sneaks out one night and with the aid of her profits and her bright intellect buys herself the only weapon she's ever needed, a gun. Once enlisted in the regiment, she uses her smarts to help many of her new friends, Miako and Dess, out of dangerous situations. Aliens, heartless, they're all need to do one thing…die.

Classification-Ammunition/Gun Specialist

Height-5'8"

Weight-115 lbs.

Hair color-blonde with brown highlights

Eye color-left blue right green

Favorite quote- **_"It sure beats working in the brothels!"_**

A/N: Well, there are the character bios. These are all original characters of mine. Sora and the other KH characters will appear in due time. Chapter one should be up soon, now that I've got the basics up.


	2. Hirosaki

Okay, first things first. The character Christine's hair color has been changed as well as eye color due to a request by the person who Christine is based off.

Anyway, this is chapter one of The Seventh Blade and I hope you enjoy!

Ch.1- Hirosaki

She couldn't take it anymore. She hated being cooped up in her house day and night. She didn't give a damn about the Heartless; she could hold her own against them any day. Hell, she could even take out a Defender with ease.

She looked at herself in the mirror atop her dresser.

'I'm not a child anymore! I'm a grown woman! If only my idiot of a father could see that!' she sighed.

Most of all though, she wanted to find, _him. _Yes, she, Dess Rinston was lovesick. She didn't know how it had happened…well, okay she did.

She was four and her best friend was Kythe Razalas. They were inseparable, if one did one thing; the other was there to help.

Their parents had been really close too. Then eight years later, Kythe was gone, his parents dead, and Dess in a state of shock.

Now at the age of seventeen, she wasn't about to give up hope on Kythe just yet. Something in her being made her believe, made her sure that Kythe was still alive.

This war that all mankind was raging against the Heartless seemed to be a sign from the heavens. There was no better time to look for Kythe and kick Heartless ass in the process.

However, her father had flat out refused to let her join the recruiting regiment currently stationed in Hirosaki for a short amount of time. He kept insisting that it was a man's job. To which she had countered with,

"Oh really? Well last time I looked these so called "regiments" weren't being picky! The entire existence of the human race is at stake and you don't seem to give a damn!"

And in truth, she was right. They weren't so much regiment as they were the last lines of defense against the Heartless. The only time people really seemed to be afraid of the Heartless was when they were losing their hearts to them and by then, it was too late.

Sure the Keybearer had managed to free a lot of the hearts that had been stolen when he had defeated Ansem, but instead of the Heartless diminishing into nothing, they had flourished and adapted to all the worlds they invaded. They could think, they could plot, and they could do it all more effectively than before.

She was just about ready. She finished packing her clothes and supplies into her knapsack.

Her father had said something earlier about how the Keybearer would stop the war and other junk like that.

'But what if he doesn't? What if he can't?' she thought. She couldn't allow that to happen and she'd be damned if she did while she was still breathing.

"Besides," she muttered, "it doesn't seem like this Keybearer is doing to good. We get swarmed by Heartless every month." Thank god there had been a temporary lull. That was why the regiment was camped in Hirosaki in the first place. No Heartless meant they could recruit warriors without any worry as to if they would get attacked and scare the fighters away.

She tied the knapsack over her shoulder and placed her two daggers into their respective holsters, one at her thigh and the other just at her hip.

She walked over to her second floor window and opened it. She knew she had to be quiet even if it was already one thirty in the morning due to the heightened senses of the fellow occupants of the house.

She gently slipped out the window and onto the shingled roof. Immediately she thanked god that it was a clear night. Sure she had done this many times before, but if it had been raining…

Silently, she made her way towards the drainpipe, which was conveniently located just past her parent's room. Had she wanted to, she could have just jumped but after years of experience, she had learned that that wasn't such a good idea. Besides, they would expect her to jump straight off, but they would never expect her to use the drainpipe to get down.

She softly grasped the pipe and placed her feet in the correct spots and then she let go. There was a brief sensation of weightlessness and then she hit the ground…hard.

"Oww!" she hissed while mentally slapping herself in the head and massaging her rear in the process.

Getting up, she started out on the block walk that she had before she could sign up for freedom. As an afterthought she pulled out her daggers just to give herself some protection.

'Besides,' she thought, 'you never know what could be lurking around this late. Heartless, or even…men.'

It wasn't that she didn't like men; it was just that usually the only men that were out this late were so drunk that they tended to try to "hit" on her, to put it lightly.

It was a rather quiet night, Dess noticed as she made her way over the last few meters, nearing the compound. Regardless what time it was, she knew there would be someone there awake and willing to sigh her up.

That was when she the screams.

"HELP ME SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!"

Dess's head immediately shot around in the direction of the shouts. She was so close to the compound but she couldn't just let someone die…especially when they were close by.

She ran into the jungle that was Hirosaki, trying to determine where the shout had come from when another scream pierced the air.

"AHH! HELP ME PLEASE!"

Now Dess knew where the voice was coming from. It was almost directly to her left, just behind an old factory building. She took off, daggers in hand.

When she rounded the corner, she saw the Heartless, swarming around a heap on the ground. She noticed that they were all only Shadow Heartless, not really much of a work out for her.

She threw herself at the first one, impaling it upon her dagger in her left hand while swinging the right one over her shoulder and through another's head while she started to spin to her left. She pulled her daggers out of the now lifeless Heartless and plunged them into yet another one catching it in its stomach now going into a dodge roll avoiding two attacking Heartless while sticking another in its back.

Finally, she pulled her daggers close and then started to tense her muscles, gathering energy for her next attack. When the two remaining Heartless charged her, she immediately let loose. The caught one through the neck and the last one through the leg, pinning it down and then, looking down at it in disgust, she crashed her foot through its head.

She looked down at the whimpering girl. She knelt down next to her.

"Hey," she whispered, "it's alright. They're gone, come on, let's get you up." With a little help the girl was on her feet.

"T-thanks miss." She said, "They just came from nowhere, out of the darkness."

"It's alright now, just hurry up and get home." And then as an after thought added, "You don't live to far from here do you?"

The girl shook her head, "It's only a couple of buildings down."

With that, she thanked Dess again and took off.

Dess looked over toward the dark corner of the alleyway. She shivered involuntarily. She hated the dark, that was where the Heartless spawned and they thrived on fear. That was probably why they had attacked the girl in the first place.

Turning her back to the alley, she started back toward the regiment compound. That was when she heard the soft, low hiss. She spun around and looked back towards the shadows convinced that the sound had come from there. There was nothing.

Then she heard the sound of water hitting water. And then, there was another hiss, sharper and slightly more agitated than before. Slowly, Dess backed away making her way cautiously out of the alleyway.

Then she saw it. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. Its long, grotesque, banana like head and razor sharp teeth and talons gleaming menacingly in the dim light of the alley.

Something grabbed her shoulder and she turned abruptly in fear. What she saw was something she had never expected.

She was met with green eyes and a frown. Then the girl spoke.

"Come on. Be quiet and let's get the hell out of here." With that, both girls immediately turned tail and ran out towards the compound.

Neither stopped until they were safe behind the heavy steal door of the regiments current headquarters.

Now, with her breathing under control, Dess looked at the red head and asked,

"What in the hell was that thing?"

"That my friend," she replied, "was an Alien."

"What?" Dess was confused.

"The Aliens are a race of mindless killing machines that have joined sides with the Heartless to take out the human race. They are fast, deadly, and they have acid for blood. They're the perfect killing machine." Explained the red head.

"Well thanks for getting me out of there. By the way, what's your name?"

"My name's Miako and it was no problem. We only recently ran into the Aliens, thus the reason that we stopped here in Hirosaki to see if we could gather more fighters."

"Oh." Dess stated simply.

"What were you doing out so late anyway?" Miako asked.

"Well, I was on my way over here, but I heard a little girl screaming in that alleyway and when I went to investigate, she was being attacked by Heartless. I took them out and sent her on her way home, I was about to leave when I heard the Alien." Dess said.

"Oh. So you want to join the regiment?" Dess nodded eagerly. "Right over here!"

The two got up and it was the start of a beautiful friendship.

A/N: Okay, there's chapter one. So what'd you think? Good? Bad? Well, just R&R please! Flames welcome. 'Till next time!

HakushoRurouni


	3. Nagashima

A/N: Hello again, I'm back with another chapter for The Seventh Blade. I must say that I was a little disoriented due to the Spurs' lost in Game Six when they could have won if they had played together and not rushed it. Anyway, thanks to those of you that reviewed. Reviews are what make my writing side tick. And, here's chapter two!

Ch.2- Nagashima

It was another dreary day in Nagashima as Christine looked through her window. But dreary was always better than a day in the brothels to her. She would rather get stuck in the gloom and rain and die of pneumonia then the brothels.

She had fled from her "job" only hours ago, barely managing to escape as her enraged father raced after her with a shotgun in hand threatening to kill her. That thought alone was what hurt her.

It wasn't that he had forced her into the business or that he thought of her as a lazy and ungrateful wench, it was the thought that the only person in the world that she loved would want to kill her. She was his daughter for god sake.

She had lost her father about thirty minutes ago and was headed towards a gun store. Even with her time consuming profession she had managed to find something to occupy her spare time. About two years ago, when she was fourteen, she had developed a fascination with guns, a fascination that had stuck with her and was the only other reason she was going to the gun store in the first place, the first reason being that she needed protection from the Heartless.

The Heartless in Nagashima were probably some of the most annoying creatures she had seen in her life. They were persistent at first, when the invasion had first started, but then, as time went on, they had grown to the environment, and adapted to human behavior. And now they usually attacked in groups, never alone.

She cursed under her breath as she saw that her leg was bleeding, probably from one of the stray pellets from her father's shotgun. At the same time she was thanking her abused mother for giving her father one too many cups of liquor, giving her the advantage while running.

She rounded the corner of the street and saw the entrance of her destination. As she walked in she spotted the cashier and walked over to the aging man.

"Can I help you miss?" he asked in a wheezy voice.

"Yes, um, I need to buy a pair of pistols and some ammo. Got any?" she asked.

"Look around you miss, we have all kinds of guns. But if you don't mind me asking, do you even have any money to buy anything?" asked the cashier.

Without saying another word, Christine pulled out her "earnings" so to speak from her prior employment. Dropping it on the counter, the cashier stared in awe.

"I need a pair of Desert Eagle MKXIX's with spare ammunition to go. And I need it fast, before that recruiting regiment leaves town."

The old man simply nodded, taking a small chunk of the money that was placed on the counter before him, and putting it into the cash register while signaling to an assistant to bring the requested weapons and ammunition.

Putting the money back into her knapsack as she waited for the weapons. Finally, the cashier's assistant came to the front of the store with the dual pistols in hand and lots of spare ammunition.

"Have a nice day miss." Said the old man as she left the store, purchases in hand.

As she exited the store she pulled out the homemade vest that had the holsters for her guns. Putting it on, she loaded her weapons and placed them into the holsters.

Now, all that she had to do was to get to the recruiting camp and she would be free from her old life. That was when she heard the screaming, loud, and terrified screaming coming from an old abandoned alleyway.

Ignoring her better judgment and the tempting call of the recruitment camp only a few blocks away, Christine shot down the alley as fast as she could, weapons at the ready.

She closed in on what looked to be some sort of fight. She expected it to be a fist fight, some stuck up men beating the crap out of each other over some senseless matter. However, when she saw the blood spatter everywhere she knew it wasn't going to be easy.

Now moving slowly, staying low so that whatever it was that was killing or rather massacring, fellow humans would not see her. She was about to enter the fray when there was another explosion, but this time it was gore filled, it was acid filled.

Looking over the scene, Christine stared open mouthed as the black haired girl slowly slid her daggers back into their respective sheaths.

"What the hell?" was all she could get out before there was a streak of black and a sharp hiss in back of her.

Spinning on the spot, Christine's weapons were up and ready as she met…nothing.

"Behind you!" shouted someone from behind her.

Before she could turn around there was a sharp _CRACK! _And then there was the sound and smell of an acid like substance. Now that she was facing the center of the alley, she saw that there was another girl with reddish brown hair and one hell of a whip in her hand.

Then she looked down at her feet and screamed.

Almost as quickly as she screamed, there was a hand over her mouth cutting her scream short.

"Quiet!" hissed the redhead scanning the immediate area. "Do you want more of them to find us?"

Shaking her head in complete and utter disbelief, Christine was released. She now turned her eyes away from the hulking black mass that was creating a hole in the pavement in front of her to the two women currently occupying the alley with her.

"What the hell was that thing?" she asked in a quiet whisper.

The black haired girl shook her head, "Not here, we'll tell you when we get back to camp."

"You're from the regiment?" Christine asked, all thoughts of the Thing forgotten.

Both of the women nodded.

"Great, I want to sign up, I wanna join!"

The redhead laughed at this, "Okay, okay, no need to get excited. C'mon let's get the hell out of here. I hate small spaces."

On the way to the camp, introductions were made and small laughs exchanged as the girls revealed their reasons for joining the war.

As they entered the camp, all was quiet. Miako, as the redhead was now known as, tensed. This wasn't how things were supposed to be apparently.

"Quiet. Don't draw your weapons, but be ready." There were nods of confirmation at this.

They walked towards what Christine could only guess was the current mess hall. Swinging doors. This was just great. If nobody knew they were here, they damn would now.

"Why is it," Christine whispered, "That whenever I need to sneak around, there are bloody swinging doors! They're the worst things you can have when you're trying to be stealthy!"

True to Christine's words, when Dess opened the doors there was a loud, long squeak of the hinges. This resulted in an eerie silence following the second squeak of the hinges as the door swung closed.

"Oh god!" gasped Miako as her hand flew to her mouth.

Christine and Dess, who had both turned to stare angrily at the squeaking door for making so much noise, turned their attention to Miako.

"What is it Mimi?" asked Dess.

All she got was Miako pointing her finger directly in front of her. She turned, as did Christine, and both of them had to hold back the instinct to scream in panic.

The scene that befell them was that of a horrific nightmare, something they never thought that they would see in their lifetimes, even with the Heartless. However, it appeared that the Heartless' new allies were going to make life a living hell.

Strewn about on the tables and thrown against walls, the bodies of their fellow regiment members lay. Each one of them…dead.

"Why? When? How?" Miako whispered in terror.

Dess looked at her friend. It was the first time, in their short friendship, that she had shown fear. She had always been something of a role model for Dess. Miako was the never give up, never surrender, don't take shit from anybody kind of girl. Dess guessed it was because she had been in the regiment longer and had gotten to know more of them than she had.

"It…couldn't have been the Heartless." Christine muttered.

"Why not?" Miako hissed, with a hint of venom in her voice.

"Because, ever since I've known of their existence and heard about the deaths they've caused, never once, has it been this gruesome. It's not their style."

Looking over the slaughter before them, Dess couldn't help but agree. She walked over to one of the bodies and saw, ever so faint, a sign of life. He was breathing!

"You guys, he's…this one's breathing! He's alive!" she shouted, all caution forgotten while she picked up the near dead body of…she looked at his dog tags, General Almasly.

"Y-y-y-…." Stuttered the general, trying to say something.

"No," Miako said, coming over to the general's other side, "Don't talk General, you're gonna live. Hang on."

"N-n-no," he breathed, "L-l-leave, n-now…o-order." With that he went into a fit of violent contortions. His chest kept moving forward, almost like it was trying to explode. And to Dess' horror filled surprise, it did just that.

The general's chest blew forward, spewing blood and flesh every which way. Miako screamed. Christine screamed. Dess only looked on in horror as what appeared to be a lizard, crawled out of the now dead general.

It was flesh colored, and had a long, thin, frame. When it turned eyes on Dess, it hissed at her showing rows of razor sharp, and almost human teeth. The tail end of the lizard now free of the general's chest cavity, it quickly shot away in the direction of the door.

"GET IT! KILL IT! NOW!" shouted Miako, finally regaining her senses.

In an instant, Christine had her guns drawn and opened fire on the reptile. It took all of two seconds for her to kill it. The lifeless, body of the lizard slumped to the floor.

"It's one of the Alien things. It's a…a newborn." Dess said.

"You mean…that's how they reproduce?" Christine asked in disgust, "By using humans as hosts?"

"No," Miako interrupted, "Not just us. They use basically any animal as a host, as long as they produce more."

"But how do the newborns get planted into the host?" Christine asked again.

"I don't know. But I sure as hell don't want to be here to find out." With that, Miako left the mess hall headed towards the exit. "From now on ladies, we're on our own."

Christine and Dess followed immediately. They knew where they had to go, it had been the regiments plan anyway. They had to get to Traverse Town.

Following behind the other two, all Dess could think about was a silver haired youth. 'Kythe,' she thought, 'Where are you?'

A/N: Well, there's chapter two. You like? Anyway, I thought I could speed the story up a bit and fill in any blank spots any of you might have. Please excuse my obsession of alleyways, but the cities of Nagashima and Hirosaki are very, um…cramped. Anyway, thanks to all of those who reviewed and please continue to do so.


	4. Traverse Town

A/N: Well, here we go again! You guys have been so supportive so far, it really means a lot to me! Thanks! Well, here's chapter three of The Seventh Blade.

I realize that I haven't put a disclaimer on any of the other chapters so here they are!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Aliens. I only own the Original Characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Aliens. I only own the Original Characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Aliens. I only own the Original Characters.

* * *

Ch.3- Traverse Town

It couldn't have been any later than eight o' clock when they had come.

They came in droves, swarming every inch of the town, eradicating all life unable to defend itself. Women, children, friend and foe alike, all gone in the blink of an eye. The sun had not even set but the sea of black had overthrown the town like it didn't exist.

Empty and lifeless was how Kythe found the once peaceful Traverse Town. His hand gripped the sheathed weapon at his side in anger and frustration. Why couldn't he have been here? He could have at least saved some of the innocents.

There were no lights on anywhere, the combined intelligence of the Heartless and the Aliens had seen to it that every source of power to the town was cut. That was the human's biggest disadvantage. The Aliens, once a race that had been carefully controlled by higher powers, had been exposed to the idiocy of humans. They were viewed as biological weapons, the perfect killing machine, one which humans would set on their own kind, just because they could.

In all the time the humans spent looking for and studying the Aliens, the creatures had been learning, adapting, and winning. In every scenario, the Aliens had come out on top…that was until a ragtag group of humans and an android had managed to destroy the infestation aboard one of the infested ships.

Kythe looked over at his companion, Kit, one of the few survivors that he had come upon on his journey. This was no longer like the petty incident with the Heartless that had occurred prior to this. It was a war. A war that the humans were losing…badly.

The Heartless had, at one point, only stolen people's hearts, leaving the hollow and empty shell of a host behind, and waiting for its heart to return to it. But now, with the new leadership of the Aliens, they were learning to be ruthless and deadly, leaving nothing to chance and simply murdering everything in their path.

No longer were they led by the greedy human Ansem, bent on control of the entire universe and all the beings in it. They were now driven by the pure desire for blood and the death of all things unlike them. They lived for one thing and one thing only, blood.

Kit had survived because he could fight. He had refused to die, just as Kythe had. He was an exceptional fighter, skilled in every form of Martial Arts known to man and some that weren't. But what really made him deadly was his unique ability to wield disks.

Kit was human, but he had not been raised by them. He had been abandoned by his parents when the Aliens had attacked their desert colony home. He had been saved by another alien race, the Predators, right before the Aliens discovered him. Kit had remembered this, Kythe knew, because it was such a big change in his life.

The Predators had taken him in and taught him all they knew. He was still quite young when he had been blooded. Blooding is what makes one, in the Predator society, a full fledged Hunter, capable of hunting alone or to take on apprentices. However, the only evidence to this was the intricately carved scar he carried emblazoned on his right arm.

It was large, and curved in several sharp turns around a jagged looking T. This apparently classified him as a disk master, and a force to be reckoned with.

Kythe had found him on Earth a few months before they had decided to travel to Traverse Town. They had been deeply immersed in revenge on the Aliens when they had met. If fact, they had almost sliced each other in half in their search for blood. The only thing that had stopped them had been the slightly different look of a human when compared to an Alien.

Since then, they had been jumping ships to get to Traverse Town, getting off where they needed to, and boarding other ships. It was getting extremely difficult to find somewhere where there was no panic, no talk of war, or the almost certain annihilation that awaited the human race.

Traverse Town had been the one place where Kythe had been so sure there would be no chaos or death, and yet when they arrived, it was to death and slaughter. Many of the buildings were covered in a sickly nearly clear but greenish tinged slime.

The Aliens were reproducing again, they had a Queen here somewhere, and if Kythe and Kit didn't get out of sight soon, they would be dead.

Kit shook with rage, angrily gripping his dual disks before letting out a long, infuriated yell.

"Dammit! Why the hell can't we stop them! Why? Just once, that's all I'm asking! One god damn time!"

Kythe looked at his friend sadly, "I know. I know how you feel Kit, trust me. But you screaming is just gonna get us caught. So shut up and let's get a move on. We gotta get out of here before…"

However a shrill, high pitched cry broke the still air, almost in a response to Kit.

"Shit!" Kythe swore, "Kit we've got to go through the town. They'll have already cut off the exit behind us. Ready?"

Kit nodded, "I've been ready since the day I was Blooded! Bring 'em on!"

They heard the sound of claws hitting the pavement behind them and shot off into Traverse Town.

They ran through the First District, without much incident, other that the rather loud reminder of the Aliens following them.

"There! Over there!" Kit shouted, not bothering to keep his voice down, as they were soon to be in the heat of battle, plus the entire Alien swarm knew they were there anyway. He pointed to the giant door on their right.

As one, the two fighters rammed into the door with their shoulders forcing it open. The door flung to the side and crashed into the wall behind it.

Another high pitched shriek alerted Kit to the addition of even more Aliens and now he could hear the telltale sounds of Heartless materializing out of thin air, adding to their troubles.

"Shitshitshitshit!" cursed Kythe as they sped through the Second District. He vaulted the edge of the staircase with Kit close behind. "C'mon, just another hundred yards!"

"This seems to easy Kythe!" Kit barked to his ally, "They've got to be planning something, you know they're not stupid!"

"I know, but its no use complaining! Just run!" Kythe retorted.

They could see the door leading to the Third District in front of them. Kythe pushed...and he pushed hard. There was no way they had come this far for nothing. He looked ahead at Kit, who seemed to not even be trying.

'Damn him and his abnormally good endurance!' he silently joked. He just couldn't see Kit getting caught and killed. He was too much of a Predator.

They opened the door to the Third District and sped in. There was another shriek, but just a suddenly as it had started, it stopped.

That was when the ground turned black and countless Heartless emerged from the ground. That was when hundreds upon thousands of Aliens started pouring through doors and up from sewers from every which way. That was when, for one brief moment, Kythe felt afraid, afraid that he was going to die.

'Damn!' he thought as he pulled his sword out from its sheath.

"You up for this Kit?" he asked.

Kit of course was already ready, disks in hand and dropping into a fighting stance. "I think I should be the one asking you that question."

Kythe smirked.

They charged into the droves of Aliens and Heartless.

When dealing with Aliens one has to be careful of the acid blood which runs through their veins. This was why, over time and many accumulated scars, Kythe and Kit could strike, slice, and kill and not get touched by the acid.

Kythe was only in the battle for five minutes before he was breathing hard. He had never been in a battle of this magnitude before. Never had he faced this many foes, nor foes as swift as the Aliens. They could change directions in seconds and come at you from nowhere.

He was sweating profusely now and it was starting to distract him. He would slice a foe in half and a drop of sweat would fall into his eye. It would sting, burn, and force him to use his arm to wipe it away. If this continued, it would not bode well.

Kit on the other hand was just getting into it. His primal instincts aiding him well as his adrenaline peaked. He could stay like this, fighting furiously for hours, before fatigue even started to show.

This was the way of the Hunter. The thrill of the Hunt, outmatched only by the exhilaration of the fight, and it was treasured by the Hunters. He could never get enough of it, he loved it, he lived for it.

No sweat marred the face of the agile fighter as he continued to throw, slice, catch, and slash his enemies. He was enjoying himself.

"Damn it!" shouted Kythe as two beads of sweat fell into both of his eyes. He struggled to fight the urge to wipe them out, but fought it. However, this was the split second that the Aliens needed.

They struck, claws scratching, jaws and inner jaws snapping, and tails flying. There was nothing that Kythe could do to defend himself; no way he could get out of it.

'I'm sorry Dess…I-I just couldn't…win.'

"Stop!"

After about ten seconds of nothing, Kythe decided that it was time to look up.

What he saw made him draw back in fear. An Alien's head was right in his face, inner jaw almost fully extended, and inches from his face.

After getting over the initial shock, he looked all around him. Every one of the Aliens and Heartless were frozen, unmoving and seemingly lifeless.

Looking for his companion, Kythe saw him standing just as he was, in shock and utter disbelief.

Kit looked him in the eye and said, "What the hell happened?"

There was the sound of a throat clearing and both teens' eyes turned towards the source.

It was a tall man, with long brown hair that reached down to the center of his back. He wore a black leather jacket with a white shirt under, and black pants and shoes. He carried an oddly shaped sword on his shoulder.

"I think you guys should follow me. Unless of course you want to be around in oh say, twenty seconds, in which time the spell will wear off and the Aliens and Heartless will be free to move again."

The two astonished looking teens' eyes met again before silently agreeing that they had no choice but to follow.

Running to catch up to the man, who had started to walk away, Kythe asked, "What's your name?"

"Leon. And we need to get inside the shelter…now!"

* * *

A/N: Well people, there's my update for The Seventh Blade! We now meet Kythe and Kit who are in a bit of a predicament. Had it not been for Leon well…let's just say that the main character would be dead already!

Anywayz, drop me a review or insult if you wish and tell me what you think. Good, bad, it doesn't matter, as long as I get responses!

HakushoRurouni out!


	5. The Keyblade Master and Company

A/N: After a long time of writer's block I'm back! If any of you feel that this story is going too slow or not making any sense at all please remember that in order to do things right, one must be able to set up the story.

Well, I'm not gonna talk anymore so here it is, Ch.4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Final Fantasys. I only own Kit, Kythe, Seraph, Dess, Miako, and Christine.

Ch.4-The Keyblade Master and Company

* * *

"Crapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap! Runningrunningrunningrunning!" Kit half muttered, half yelled as he felt the sting of icy cold slime hit his shoulder.

Kythe glanced at his friend and then at the stranger known as Leon.

"Just where the hell are we going? We're about to get over run and you don't seem to have an immediate destination in mind!" He yelled to the long haired brunette.

"Just hold your horses! If you've noticed, we're going in circles."

"What the hell for! Do you want us to die!" Kit shouted in anger.

"No, we just have to wait for the other's to finish getting ready…just a few more seconds." It seemed hours to Kit and Kythe.

Looking over his shoulder, Kythe saw the seemingly endless mass of Heartless and Aliens gaining ground. "Dammit! Where the hell are your friends!"

"NOW!" Shouted Leon. With that, he jumped high up in the air, easily clearing the single story buildings.

It took Kythe and Kit all of a second to realize what Leon had done, and they immediately followed suit.

"TRINITY LIMIT!" shouted three voices in perfect harmony.

It was then that everything around them was engulfed in a pure white light which impaired all vision whatsoever. The light continued to increase in brightness and all Kythe could hear was long, loud, anguish filled screeches that pierced the night air as bullet does the skin.

The wails magnified to such an extent that Kythe and Leon had to cover their ears in agony. After what seemed like ages, the light dimmed and the street that had once been occupied by hundreds of their enemies was completely empty, devoid of even the cold, sticky slime that usually accompanied Aliens.

It was Kit who spoke first.

"What in this god forsaken world was that!" Leon smirked.

"That was just Sora and his friends…doing their thing." He said.

"I've, never seen anything like that! Well…actually I have, but I've never seen anything capable of that kind of destruction not leave everything around it in shambles!" Kit was clearly dumbstruck.

Kythe merely let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, hell I'm tired. Need sleep!"

Leon chuckled good-naturedly, "Sorry about that scare there guys, just takes awhile to get them all confused. But once they are, they can't even think right. Follow me, I'll introduce you to everybody."

With that, he jumped off the roof and landed on the ground beneath.

It wasn't until both Kit and Kythe had made it down that they saw a brown haired teen who looked to be about their age, maybe a little older, with bright blue eyes, dressed in all black from his cargo jeans and black, short sleeved hoodie, all the way down to his black sneakers, and a strange weapon that looked oddly like a key in his right hand.

Next to him stood a small duck, decked out in a blue hat, as well as a blue vest and who wielded a bedraggled looking staff in his hand.

Then there was a tall, rather gangly looking…dog dressed in khaki pants and a white long sleeved shirt over which was thrown a green vest. This one wielded a broad, shiny shield.

Looking over to the key brandishing brunette, both Kit and Kythe noticed a thin, black haired teen next to him. She was wearing a pair of short almost beige shorts (insert Yuffie's description). She, in contrast to the other three, had no weapon, but instead had her arms crossed over her chest.

Finally, their eyes landed on a tall, muscular youth with pitch black hair and crimson red eyes. His attire wasn't as elaborate as the others; it was more down to earth, simpler. He wore a black tank-top and a pair of blue cargo pants with a set of black trainers on his feet. There was an odd looking mark on his right bicep that looked strangely familiar to the one on Kit's own bicep. It was then that he heard Kit.

"HOLY SHIT! SERAPH! MY GOD! SERAPH IS THAT YOU! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE STILL HUNTING WITH THE PREDS! WHEN DID YOU GET TO TRAVERSE TOWN!"

This was as out of hand as Kythe had ever seen Kit. He couldn't recall Kit ever telling him that there was someone else he knew that had also been taking in by the Predators. This seemed the only logical conclusion, seeing as you could only be blooded by a full fledged Hunter, and even then only after you had defeated one of the most advanced masters in a duel, or you had killed your first Alien by yourself.

Kit had told Kythe that nearly all the Predators had opted for the second choice, seeing as the reigning masters were incredibly skilled and damn near impossible to see, much less fight.

The black haired youth cracked a huge smile as he made his way over to Kit, enveloping him in a bone crushing hug.

"OH KIT! MY DARLING KIT! I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN! I WAS SO LONELY WHEN YOU LEFT DEAREST! NOW COME HERE AND GIVE ME A KISS!"

Even before Kit had time to react, he was being drawn into a deep bow like state, said Hunter bent over backwards and Seraph coming in for the kill.

The look of horror on Kit's face was too much for Seraph however, and he dropped his friend to the ground and started to laugh hysterically in uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"Oh…oh man! The look on yer face Kit! Oh god that was…t-that was p-priceless! Oh my god! You…you thought I was g-gonna do it didn't yah?"

As everyone in the street looked at Kit and saw his completely white face, none of them could hold back their laughter.

After a while, Kit got up and, without Seraph noticing, pulled back his metal knuckled fist and whacked him over the head with it.

Seraph's laughter died as he rocked back and forth on his behind clutching his head in his hands.

"Shoulda know you would still be the same sore ass I knew when you left! What'd ya hafta go and hit me so hard for? I was just messin' with ya?"

"Never. Do. That. Again. If. You. Want. To. Live." Kit growled out angrily, although if one observed closely, they could see the slightest of smirks tugging at the corner of his lips.

"W-well I hate t-to….oh man that was funny! But I think, we should keep the rest of the "introductions" until we get to Merlin's place! Especially if they're all gonna be like that!" announced the black haired teen as she tried to put on a serious face, "'sides, the Bugs will be back soon."

"Yuffie's right." Leon said, "Let's get the hell out of here."

"Dammit Leon! Did you have to go and spoil my introduction?" Yuffie retorted heatedly.

Leon simply shook his head, "Follow me."

They did so without saying anything, except for Yuffie, who Kythe could've sworn he had heard her mumble something about "arrogant bastards" and "their place in the thick of things."

They were just off the street when another shrill cry rent the currently silent air.

"MOVE!" Leon shouted.

Everyone obliged in full, as they were all now sprinting down a back alleyway.

"Why can't these guys just give it a rest!" Yuffie shouted as she struggled to keep up. Even though she was a ninja she wasn't as fast as the rest of the group, even the duck and dog were speeding ahead of her.

"C'mon Yuf! No time to ponder, just move!" shouted the brown haired teen as his feet pounded on the hard concrete streets.

They turned a corner abruptly, almost as if they were on auto-pilot. And that was when it happened.

"OH CRAP!" screamed Yuffie, her terror clearly evident in her voice. Kythe turned around, still in full sprint in time to see her fall to the floor and hit the ground head first with a rather sickening crack.

He was about to run to her, but someone beat him to it.

"YUFFIE!" yelled the brown haired youth as he quickly knelt by her side. Hurriedly he grabbed her arm and slung it over his shoulders as he picked her up bridal style. "Leon, tell Merlin to open up! She's hurt!"

Looking back at the long haired brunette, Kythe saw him nod as he picked his wrist up to his mouth and spoke into it,

"Merlin! Open up quickly we're in deep shit and Yuffie's injured!"

There was a crackling in response but Kit and Kythe saw a dead end at the far end of the alleyway that immediately took their attention away from the response.

"Hey, um…in case you haven't noticed," Kythe shouted, "There's a frickin wall in front of us! We're walking into a death trap!"

"Cool it kid," Leon barked over his shoulder, "We're not gonna die. Just trust me."

There were now several screeches all around the group, indicating that the Aliens and the Heartless were making their way down the stretch of barren alley via roofs, walls, street, and shadows.

They were within yards of the wall, which Kythe and Kit now recognized as a giant stone door when a warming, almost calming sensation passed through the both of them.

"What the…" Kythe started, but was cut off as the stone door in front of him opened, revealing a dark abyss.

"Jump!" said Leon as he did just that, and was immediately followed by the feathered one and the dog.

Kit looked to Seraph, "The hell?"

"Just think of it this way," Seraph started, "You can either stay here and possibly, and most definitely experience death or you can jump, feel a temporary sense of vertigo, and land in safety. Don't know about you, but I'd rather jump!"

With that he threw himself into the darkness and was followed by the brown haired teen, who was gently, but firmly cradling Yuffie to him.

Kythe and Kit both looked at each other.

"What do you think?" Kit asked.

"Well…if the fall doesn't kill us…we'll still be alive so…here goes nothing!"

As one, both teens flung themselves down and immediately lost their bearings in the darkness.

* * *

A/N: There we go! I finally updated this one! I really am excited though, I don't know what it was, but there seems to be a surge of inspiration for this story!

What that means is that I'm hoping to get the next chapter out by next week, if not then a few days after that.

Please I'm asking you, REVIEW! I need some bloody feedback! It was actually the latest review that drove me to put this chapter up! Thanks Mimi!

HakushoRurouni


	6. Love and Things

A/N: I come back to you all at the turn of the tide...not really, just with another chapter. Reviews were nonexistent last chapter and that's a bit of a downer...OH WELL!

Please have a good time reading this chapter!

* * *

Ch. 5- Love and _Things_

"Ohhhh crap…I'm…I'm….I is…" started Kit, before he was interrupted by Kythe.

"You're what? Gay, injured, starting to spazz out, questioning your masculinity? C'mon man spit it out!" Kythe said.

"No! I was gonna say that I was dead, but since you're still here…I can't possibly be in the afterlife, seeing as you're virtually unkillable. I mean, you've been through how many different scrapes and tussles with the worst that this whole damn universe has to offer and you don't look stressed at all. Well…aside from the silvery hair." Kit responded.

"I mean, c'mon, why would I be dead if you are dead, because I don't think that spirits can talk to each other in death and even if they could what would they talk about? The corrupt government, our shitty economy, all the crap we're putting our worlds through, how they died, how they plan to spend the rest of eternity, how they want to haunt somebody? What could they possibly talk about?"

There was silence, and then,

"Y'up. He's fine."

"Are you sure? 'Cause he seriously just went off on a completely pointless rant…about dead people. He didn't use to do that." Said Seraph.

"No, he always does that after he experiences very traumatizing ordeals." Kythe explained.

"But, haven't ya'll been dealing with the Aliens and Heartless for a long time? And we always had to hunt them in big groups like that when we were with the Preds."

"No, no. By traumatizing ordeals I was referring to you going and nearly kissing him smack on the lips." Kythe responded.

"Oh…well I'd really hate to see what he would be like when he hears that magic is real."

"Magic? Real? Hardy har har. Not even I'm that stupid! There's no such thing as magic!" Kit retorted from his place on the floor.

"I beg to differ young man." Said a scratchy, old voice from somewhere in the corner.

"Oh come on Merlin! Can't you just show him instead of explaining to him? You know that nobody except the group from Hogwarts can understand you. We only understand that you have to have enough energy to cast it, and that's because Donald didn't care to teach us!" interrupted another voice, one that Kit had heard before, but couldn't name due to the fact that, seeing as he had been unconscious for awhile, he'd missed the introductions.

"Okay, first things first. I need introductions people! I only know two of you! Second, I thought Merlin was a mythical wizard that didn't even exist, and third…WHO THE HELL IS DONALD!" Kit shouted.

"Oh right!" said the more youthful of the two most recent voices. "My name's Riku, the old one obsessed with explaining the complicated complexity's of magic and its properties is Merlin. That," he said pointing to the corner, "As you already know is Leon, next to him fondly cradling the unnecessarily large sword is Cloud, the brown haired beauty over in the "kitchen" is Kairi, and the other brunette helping her is Aerith (sp?). And finally, the two that are not here are Sora and Yuffie."

"Where are they?" Kit asked.

"Well, during the chaos yesterday when we were running from the Aliens and Heartless, Yuffie tripped and took a pretty nasty spill and cracked her head on the ground. She would've been dead if it hadn't been for Sora. He picked her up like she was nothing and kept going." Leon said from the corner.

"That still doesn't answer my question of where they are." Kit pointed out.

"Ah, well, seeing as our magic is somewhat limited, especially in the art of healing, Sora had to take Yuffie to the infirmary, which is ultimately just another room in this underground "fortress"." Leon started.

"Yes, both went in there yesterday and either has yet to emerge. The infirmary, just so you know for future reference, is run by Poppy Pomfery. She is a very able and formidable witch and her skill in healing goes way beyond any of ours." finished Merlin.

Riku snorted, "It's common knowledge that Merlin has a _thing_ for Poppy."

"For the last bloody time, I do not have a _thing _for Poppy! I just have…a lot of…respect for her." Merlin denied.

As one, the entirety of the room, save Kythe and Kit, replied,

"Bullshit!"

The aged man blushed madly and quickly left the room.

"Oh man, it's so hilarious to get Merlin all worked up." Riku laughed.

"Back to my questions! Are Yuffie and Sora alright?" Kit asked.

"Sora is fine, but Yuffie…she hasn't woken up at all. That's why Sora's still in there; he flat out refused to move from Yuffie's side when Poppy was trying to kick us out so she could work with her patient." Cloud said.

"So, why did I pass out when I fell down through the darkness?" Kit queried.

"It's because of all the protective magic that's set up as our defense from the enemy. It usually takes about three or four tumbles before the magic finally recognizes you. It really is a brilliant piece of work. That Potter kid and his girlfriend sure know how to cast magic." Seraph said in response to his friend's question.

Meanwhile, in the "Infirmary"….

* * *

"Sora, I must insist that you get some rest! It's been nearly a day and you haven't even closed your eyes. She'll be fine, she just needs a little while. It was only a minor concussion, easily remedied." Poppy assured the stubborn brunette who didn't even turn away from the motionless ninja. 

"Fine! Just don't come crying to me asking for a Pick-Me-Up Potion when you can't see straight!" With that the frustrated medi-witch exited the makeshift hospital.

There was silence for a moment as Sora just stared at the soft features on Yuffie's stoic face.

'She's…beautiful. I..I guess I've never actually noticed…well okay so I have, I just haven't let myself believe…myself. In my defense, she's always so hyper, I can never really catch a good look at her face. Until now.'

Sora sighed.

He knew that nobody blamed him for what happened, and that Yuffie wouldn't either, but at the same time, he couldn't help feeling like he could've prevented her predicament.

'Just remember you numbskull, it was only a fall, and you managed to get to her before the real threat did. You're just putting yourself through all this grief because you realized that you love her and that she was almost taken from you in the blink of an eye. I think all this chaotic crap has finally hit home for you.'

"Yeah, it has. Too close." Sora whispered as he slipped his hand into Yuffie's, intertwining his fingers with hers.

He gently put his hand on her face, running it softly across her cheek. He didn't realize he was crying.

"Oh god Yuffie, I-I almost lost you! I was so scared…I-I…" he couldn't form any type of coherent thought after that, he just stared at Yuffie's emotionless face.

"Yuff…I..I l-love you. I didn't realize how much until it was nearly too late! Please wake up! I need you here, I need…I need…I need you. You're the reason that I get up every morning, you're the reason that I fight, you're the reason that I still have hope. You're my world."

At this, Yuffie stirred. The hand Sora clasped gripped his, as if trying to make sure it was real.

"S-Sora? Where…? Sora!" she cried as she threw herself at him, drawing him into an embrace.

Sora was stunned.

"Oh Sora…I-I…I heard what you said. Everything. I was trying…I've been trying to get up since yesterday, but I couldn't. And then I heard you…and I followed your voice back… I have something to tell you though."

'Oh great,' Sora thought, 'I knew I should've kept to myself, every time I say something like that it always ends bad. Like Kairi, she ended up with Riku. Dammit!"

"Sora?"

"What?"

Yuffie giggled, "I said I need to tell you something."

Sora mentally prepared himself for another heartbreak.

"I…I…I-Oh screw this!" With that, she jumped at him again, this time crashing her lips down over his in a rather…passionate kiss.

At first Sora was too dumbstruck to even react, but eventually he came round and readily responded to Yuffie's kiss with vigor.

It was sweet bliss, until a rather loud "He-hem!" caused both teens to shoot apart.

"Well, it's good to see you awake Yuffie, but had I known that all it required to revive you was mouth-to-mouth, you would have been up a lot sooner." Poppy said with an amused glint in her eyes.

"Well, heh…never know!" Yuffie threw out.

Poppy laughed, "No, I suppose not. Now I must ask you to leave Sora, while I check over my patient one last time before I release her."

Sora nodded.

"Sora," whispered Yuffie as she caught his hand, "….I love you."

Sora smiled, before bending down and giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I know. I'll see you in a few?"

Yuffie nodded before turning to Poppy.

"Ahh, young love. How I envy you Yuffie."

"Aww…come on Poppy, rumor has it that Merlin's got a _thing_ for you."

Poppy blushed a deep crimson, "..D-Do you really think…oh never mind! Now let's finish up this once over so you can get back to your friends."

Yuffie laughed.

* * *

A/N: Well, there's another chapter for the Seventh Blade. If you think that this one had some pointless points in it as well as some parts that make no sense then I agree with you. For some reason this chapter seemed harder to write than the others. 

No worries though, I'm hoping the next one will be easier. Please R&R!

HakushoRurouni


	7. Getting a Ride and Listening In

A/N: Well, this story is virtually none existent to readers because I've gotten absolutely no reviews at all for the last few chapters.

Anyway, I'm back with another chapter and I'm interested to see where this one will go.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OC's.

* * *

Ch.6

"Does anyone know how we're supposed to get to Traverse Town without a ship?" Dess's comment was met with silence from her two companions. "Brilliant! We're stuck here without a mode of transportation while this planet is slowly but surely falling to the infestation of the Aliens."

"Hey, ease up Dess," Christine said, "Its not like we haven't been in this situation before."

Dess stared at her companion. "Name one- just one time- when we were ever in this kind of position."

Judging by the look on Christine's face, she was actually trying to remember something that had never happened.

Miako sighed, "Chris, stop it…you're hurting yourself. And if you think too hard, you'll probably blow a gasket."

Christine stuck out her tongue at her friend as she politely shot the birdie.

Miako chose to ignore this as she spoke,

"Anyways, what's the big deal? I mean, it ain't exactly hard to hitch a ride. People are fleeing left and right and are more than happy to give those less fortunate than themselves a lift."

Dess scowled, "What fairy tale world are you living in Mimi? Haven't you noticed that every time we even try to initiate conversation, the locals blink, scream, run…and then try to blow our heads off!"

"You know, I thought that was a bit odd!" Christine exclaimed from Dess's other side. "…Why do they do that anyway?"

"They keep screaming something about infested strangers and chicken soup….at least that's what I interpreted. It might've been tomato soup or something. Maybe even…oh to hell with it! We just need a damn ship to take us off this world!" Miako screamed throwing her hands up in frustration.

"You three need a ride out of here?" It was a gruff, baritone voice. The owner of said voice came into view as he rounded the corner.

Tall, with pale skin covering a tone body, cold gray eyes boring into each of them seemingly at once, and topped with short, buzzed white-gray hair, the man before them was an intimidating sight.

He wore a gray vest with a black tank top under it and a pair of black and gray camouflage pants. Heavy black boots housed his feet and black mid finger cut gloves adorned his hands. (A/N: For those of you who know who this is by now, spare me, I know I got the description wrong."

Dess however, looked him straight in the eye without blinking. "Yeah. We need to get to Traverse Town."

The man grunted, scratched his chin in thought for a moment, and then nodded,

"Well, c'mon then. My ship is leaving in five minutes." At their hesitant looks he added, "It's the last ship left that's leaving, and everybody else is gone. But if you want to get caught by the bugs…"

Hesitating no further, the trio followed the tall man for five minutes before arriving at his "ship".

"This….this is your ship?" Dess asked completely appalled, "This… 'thing' is a piece of shit! I bet you it doesn't even fly!"

"That's what I said when I saw it." Said a voice from inside of the hulking mass of metal. "But this ship can fly well enough; got us out of quite the situation a couple of years back."

They saw that this voice belonged to a woman. She was tall and slim with wavy long brown hair, but she was by no means frail. She too was tone and seemed capable of knocking out the taller man standing beside her.

"So what can I do for you ladies?" The woman asked as she cleaned her oily hands with a towel.

"We need to get to Traverse Town as soon as possible. Your friend here informed us that this was the last ship that was going to be leaving from here." Miako stated.

"You're right, this is the last ship leaving this world, but…Traverse Town…well, the last I heard it was completely infested. Nothing was left." Continued the woman.

"We just want a ride to Traverse, you don't even have to get off your ship, just please take us there!" Pleaded Dess. She needed to check if Kythe was there, she was sure that that was where he was.

The woman scrutinized Dess carefully. As she raised her hand to scratch her forehead, Dess finally noticed that he nails were colored a sickly acid green.

She sighed, "Fine. We'll take you to Traverse Town and help you look. If whoever you're looking for isn't there, we're gone."

Dess smiled her two other companions said, "Yes!" simultaneously and gave each other high fives.

"Oh, by the way," the woman said as she extended her hand to Dess, "The name's Ripley."

"Dess." They shook.

"And that ass over there is Johner." Ripley said jerking her thumb over her shoulder as she indicated the tall man behind her.

Although she didn't see it, Ripley was promptly awarded with the finger, compliments of Johner.

* * *

"So," Kythe asked when he saw Sora emerge from the makeshift hospital room, "How is she?"

"She's…she's fine. She woke up a few minutes ago." Although every one in the room, aside from Riku missed it, there was a faint blush running across Sora's face.

Oh, he so had some leverage.

"What'd you expect Kythe? For her to _die_?" Kit asked.

"Well she _only _cracked her head on the bloody concrete. That's usually enough to send some one into a rather severe coma." Kythe responded.

"So what are we gonna do about this whole infestation thing?" Seraph asked to no one in particular.

Leon looked at him, "There's only one thing that we can do. Take out the Queen."

"Take out the Queen? Take out the Queen! You make it sound so easy Leon! And here I thought you had experience with the Aliens!" Seraph shouted.

"Well, what's so hard about it?" Kairi asked from her corner where she was seated on Riku's lap.

"Well for starters," said Kit, "The Queen is about as tall as this room, as long as this room, and probably could flick her tail and destroy this room! That's what's bloody wrong with it!"

"Not to mention the fact that when we were with the Preds, they only went after the Queen when they were accompanied by at least five Blooded Hunters, fully armed and with a complete stock pile of backup weapons at their disposal." Seraph finished.

The room went quiet.

"Oh."

More silence until….

"Well, let's look at the bright side," said Riku, "At least Yuffie's alright!"

This statement broke the tension in the room and every one started to laugh. They continued to laugh until they heard a _click! _signaling, for the second time, the opening of the hospital room door.

"YUFFIE!" shouted all the occupants of the room. They all, excluding Sora, rushed over to greet her.

She was bombarded with several questions, "Are you alright?" "Poppy fixed everything right?" "What'd Sora say to you in there?" "Why was he in there so long anyway?" Yuffie looked for any means of escape.

Seeing his girlfriend's panicked look as she was relentlessly pelted with questions, Sora became protective.

"Hey! C'mon guys, get out of her face! I don't think she can even breathe! She needs space!" With that, he marched right over to the group, pushed them out of the way, grabbed Yuffie's hand, pulled her across the room, and opened the door leading to the magically expanded hallway which held several rooms where every one stayed.

He wrenched his room's door open, pulled Yuffie inside, and slammed it shut. Yuffie laughed.

"Thank you Sora!" she sighed wrapping her arms around his neck, smirking as she saw the blush she caused creeping up his neck and then to his face.

Quickly, so as to catch her off guard and to divert attention from his blushing face, Sora covered her lips with his.

"!"

They fell to the bed unconsciously but continued with the lip lock.

It took several moments for the couple to separate again, but when they did, it was to content, satisfied smiles.

"I love you Sora." Yuffie whispered as she snuggled up to him burying her face in his neck.

"I love you too Yuf, I love you too." Sora responded tenderly, wrapping his arms around her small, lithe body.

They fell asleep not too long after, to the rhythmic beats of each other's hearts.

Little did they know that the entirety of the group that been in the living room were right outside the door, each holding a little piece of flesh colored string.

"Do you guys finally see why I appreciate Fred and George so much?" whispered Seraph, "We never would have heard that without these things! Ruddy brilliant, Extendable Ears! Simply amazing!"

"SHHHHHH!" was the unanimous response.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it folks, chapter six. I'm sorry about the lack of updates here, and in my other stories, but I've just been completely out of wack since the school year started. Being a freshman in high school shouldn't be as hard as I'm making it on myself.

Anywayz, please R&R. Insults, comments, or even criticism welcome! Lord knows I need it!

'Til next time!

HakushoRurouni


End file.
